


The Crime and The Punishment

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: When every crime is followed by a punishment...
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Crime and The Punishment

**The Crime and The Punishment [Inspired by Dostoevsky in a completely different context]**

In the garden, surrounded by beautiful white roses, sat an old woman with a hint of faded beauty on her face. She covered herself with a long black coat trying to extract as much warmth as possible. Her skinny shoulders trembled as the wind blew right through her. She looked at the flowers and for a moment she thought she could see her reflection in the purity of the petals. The look of sadness engulfed her face.

"It's been so long." She said with a shaky weak voice. A hint of bitter hatred played on her face as she looked around the garden. "Yes, it has. Who would have thought that I'd end up like this?" She murmured. She felt something soft rub against her bony leg. She looked down to see a black cat sitting by her feet. "I think it is time to remember the past, but who would listen to the blabbering of an old woman?" she questioned, her gaze fell upon the cat. "Maybe you would?" The cat purred and rubbed its face against her leg. The old man smiled weakly and stroked its soft head.

* * *

An awfully long time ago there was a girl named Mei. She was considered one of the most beautiful women of that time. Silky black hair framing her pale face, startling blue eyes, and slightly rosy cheeks. Her full red lips could drive any man insane, but Mei paid it do attention. She was a Jashin's believer and by the rules of the cult, she was not allowed to be with any man unless he was one of Jashin's believers. Mei did not care about the rule, she thought it was outrageous, however she obeyed it without a second thought. Mei's story started when she joined the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mei asked walking closely behind her friend.

"Fuck yeah. This way we can always be together," Hidan replied with a perverted grin plastered on his handsome face. Mei smacked him over the head. "Damnit woman! What was that for?" Hidan yelled rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Take a wild guess _macho_ ,"

"Oh please, don't act like you don't want to."

"Actually, I don' . . ."

"We're here." Hidan interrupted her as he pointed at a large rock.

"A rock?" Mei questioned sarcastically eyeing the grey pillar.

" _Anix no Jutsu_." Hidan folded his fingers, performing the relevant jutsu. The giant rock hook and shifted to a side allowing them to enter.

"Let's go," Hidan said and before she could respond, the blonde grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

"I can walk you know," Mei snapped pulling her hand back.

"You were fast," somebody's cold voice said. Mei looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Her gaze stopped at a tall shadow. The man stepped out of the shadow allowing her to see him.

"My name is Pein, but you may call me Leader-sama. I am the Leader of this organization." He said monotonously.

"Mei." She nodded at him.

"Hidan told us _a lot_ about you." He said with a small smirk appearing on his thin lips.

"He did?" Mei gave Hidan a what-the-fuck-did-you-tell-them look and looked back at the Leader waiting for him to continue his tirade.

"He certainly did." His lips curled into a smile. "You may join the organisation." He continued. "Usually we test our new members prior to their acceptance, but there is no need for that now. Hidan explained that your skills are highly similar to his, hence you cannot die." Pein turned to Hidan and said, "Introduce her to the other members and hand her the cloak and the ring."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

"Since you two know each other, I think it would be reasonable for Mei to be yours and Kakuzu's partner, which means the three of you will be sharing a room." Pein stated disappearing into the dark.

"Great. I've got the pervert." Mei laughed.

"Are you complaining?" Hidan smirked.

"I might be."

"Why you little," Hidan grabbed her arms and pinned her to the nearest wall. His chest intimately touched hers.

"You two should get a room." Someone chuckled.

"Kisame, you always fucking know how to ruin the moment." Hidan snapped angrily yet released Mei's hands.

"Is this your little girlfriend?" Kisame smirked showing his pointy teeth.

"No, I'm not. I'm Mei by the way." Mei smiled waving at the blue man in front of her.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He replied kissing her soft hand.

"Don't get too comfortable." Hidan snapped, pushing the blue man away from the girl.

"Someone's jealous alright." Kisame laughed moving away from Mei. "Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the members."

Mei nodded and followed him into the bright living room.

"Everybody, meet our new team member Mei," Kisame said loudly making everyone look up.

"Hello," Mei bowed lightly.

"Hello, un. I'm Deidara, yeah." The blonde guy said smiling.

"Sasori," a young-looking man with fizzy red hair said. His quiet voice was pleasing to her ears.

"Are you Sasori of the Red Sand?" Mei questioned. He nodded piercing her with his gaze. "I've heard of you. You are the puppet master, eh? Your craftsmanship is astonishing." Mei smiled returning his gaze. The red-head did not reply, but his eyes sparkled at the compliment.

"The one in the corner is Itachi Uchiha," Hidan said nodding at the tall man with long black hair. His blank expression met her curious gaze. Uchiha narrowed his eyes and looked away.

* _The one who killed his whole clan._ * Mei thought. * _What a strange individual._ *

"The one with blue hair is Konan. She's Leader-sama's partner and is not very talkative."

"I see."

"The guy with the giant Venus Flytrap is Zetsu. You might want to stay away from him. He's a cannibal." Kisame suggested. Mei's eye twitched and she took a step back.

"81, 82, 83 . . . 89 . . ."

"The one counting the money is Kakuzu, our partner." Hidan said. "Hey Kakuzu, at least look up, you fucking ugly bastard."

"99, 100 . . . _Fuck off_ Hidan." The man hissed back and looked up. Mei glanced at his odd-looking eyes; her eyes widened at the sight and lips slightly parted. They were the most entrancing eyes she had ever seen. She stood in the middle of the communal space of the hideout, her eyes glued to the masked man as if her stare could penetrate through the material. Hidan snapped his fingers in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"What?" Mei blinked, snapping out of her trance.

"You were staring at Kakuzu for good five minutes now." He said with his eyebrow raised.

"Was I?" Mei looked down feeling a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.

Hidan leaned forward close to her ear. His hot breath tickled, and soft lips touched her earlobe. " _Don't even think about it. You know it's forbidden._ " He whispered with a hint of jealousy.

"I know that," Mei snapped and looked away. But what she did not know was that she would get much more than just attached to the masked man with odd eyes.

* * *

Months have passed, and soon a year flew by. Mei adapted well in the organisation. The members got used to her odd ways and she got used to their peculiarities. All her missions were successful, and most of them were accomplished without the violent ways some of the members liked to implement, which Pein liked. Every morning her sweet laughter rang through the hallway of the hideout luring the members out of their rooms. Everyone seemed to accept her. Everyone except _him_.

Kakuzu.

Every time she would try to speak to him, he would say something rude or ignore her. Whenever they had a mission, Mei and Hidan would end up coming back alone, while Kakuzu would stay behind claiming he had other business to take care of. Every time she looked into his eyes, he glared daggers and looked away. Mei did not understand his behaviour, she did not understand him, but she desperately wanted to find out what his problem was with her.

* * *

Mei lay on the bed reading a book when the door swung open and Hidan rushed in. He dropped on the bed beside her, burying his face in her cloak.

"What's up?" Mei asked looking up from her book.

"Have to go on another fucking mission tomorrow."

"All of us?"

"Just me."

"You poor thing." Mei laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair. It was silky and soft and slid between her fingers like silk. He smirked and flipped her over. His hands reached her sides. The next moment a loud scream filled the room.

"Hidan! No! Ahahahahahahah! Stop it!" Mei laughed while Hidan tickled her sides. She gasped for air trying to calm down, but the more she tried the more ticklish she felt.

Suddenly the door opened and Kakuzu froze in the doorway. His eyes widened at the sighed and stunned expression quickly turned into a glare. He stormed out of the room slamming the door in progress.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Hidan mumbled getting off Mei.

"No idea," She replied. * _But I will find out._ *

* * *

"There is a pending mission for your team," Pein leaned on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. His piercing eyes gazed at Mei and Kakuzu. "Since Hidan is not here you will have to complete it together," his lips curled into a small smile.

"I expect full cooperation." He looked at them expectedly but the two remained silent, so he continued. "Here is the name of your next target," he handed Kakuzu a piece of paper. "Any questions?"

Mei shook her head and Kakuzu remained silent and still.

"Very well. You may leave."

***

They walked in silence. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Mei threw occasional glances in Kakuzu's direction, but he ignored her, acting as if she was not there. She sighed heavily and looked ahead. The weather was great and she wanted someone to enjoy it with.

"Hey Kakuzu," unable to stand the silence.

"Hnnn,"

"Want to talk about anything?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because _I don't_ , what's not clear?" he snapped finally looking at her. Kakuzu narrowed her eyes suffocating the girl with his glare.

"What's your _problem_?" Mei hissed.

"What?"

"Why are you so goddamn rude? What did I ever do to you?" anger sipped through her voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about, _Mei_. I am like this with _everyone_." This was the first time he said her name. Her heartbeat sped up and breathing became deeper. The way her name rolled off his tongue, sent shivers down her spine.

"We're here," his voice made her snap out of her thoughts and look up.

They stood in front of a massive house surrounded by a two-metre concrete fence. They walked around the premises studying the surroundings. Kakuzu signalled her with his eyes. Mei nodded and in an instant both flew over the fence. Kakuzu led the way and Mei followed closely behind. They entered the garden area and made their way to the house. Kakuzu stopped abruptly and turned to face Mei.

"You stay here. I will finish him." He said and disappeared before Mei could protest. Mei waited in the shadow of the house when she heard a loud crash and loud screams. Her body braced for a fight as she hurried inside.

"Where the hell are you going?" An angry voice snapped. "I told you to wait outside," Kakuzu hurried out of the house. He grabbed her arm and dragged her along. Mei glanced at the man, noticing a large blood stain on his side.

"What ha . . ." Mei asked but he cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Shut up and keep walking." His grip on her arm tightened. They continued running further and further away from the crime scene until she could not take it any longer. Mei pulled back her hand causing him to stop and look at her.

"We need to stop for the night," she eyed his side. "You are hurt,"

"This is nothing," he brushed her off.

"I _insist_." She snapped glaring at him demandingly.

Kakuzu groaned in frustration. The last thing he wanted that moment was to argue. "Fine, there's a cave not far from here. We can stop there for the night."

Mei nodded seriously and followed his lead.

***

The sound of the fire was calming. Mei sat closely with her hands stretched to the warmth and looked at Kakuzu. He was slowly taking off his robe and pulling up the shirt, revealing the deep cut.

"Let me have a look at that wound," she said kneeling beside him.

"No," Kakuzu turned away and continued wiping the blood. Mei's temple pulsated. She felt like she was going to explode in a matter of seconds.

"Let me have a look," she repeated darkly.

"Just get lost." His angry snarl echoed in the cave. Kakuzu got up and walked away from the girl. The last bits of her patience vanished. Mei stood up and grabbed the man by the collar and forced him to look at her.

"Shut up and sit your ass down. I am going to tend to that wound whether you like it or not. So, either you do it willing or I will have to force you." She glared daggers at his face as the grip on his collar got tighter. Kakuzu was taken aback by her sudden outburst, yet he found it _cute_ that she thought she actually stood a chance against him in a battle.

"Take _this_ off," she demanded nodding at his shirt.

Kakuzu slapped her hand away. "I said, _get lost_."

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole?" she exclaimed. "No wait." Mei raised her hand in the air in defeat.

He did not reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Mei shoved his shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to say?" Kakuzu hissed through his gritted teeth. "What do you expect to hear?" the aura around him thickened. Mei felt a familiar sense of suffocation as Kakuzu step closer to her. "Do you want me to say that I am in love with you?" he continued dangerously. "That I loved you from the moment I met you?" Kakuzu took a step closer. His eyes sparkled dangerously. Mei gulped and took a step back. "I said it. Now _fuck off_."

" _What_?" Mei watched him distance himself from her once again. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a look of confusion on her beautiful face.

Kakuzu glared at the girl. Her naivety irritated him. "Why the hell would I? For your amusement?" the man chuckled darkly. "I am _not_ delusional."

"Sit down." She said bluntly.

"I don't think. . ."

"Just sit the fuck down."

Kakuzu hesitated but gave in. He sat down and turned towards her, allowing Mei to take a good look at the deep wound between his ribs. She placed her hands over his injury and whispered something so quietly that he could barely hear her. In a matter of seconds, the wound healed leaving no trace of ever being there. She stood up and turned away from him. Mei proceed to walk away when she felt Kakuzu's hand grip her wrist. The girl slowly turned around to face him. His fingertips gently traced her palms and made their way up her arm and to her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. She took a step closer and rested her hands on his muscular chest. Kakuzu tensed under her touch. Her hands slowly moved up to his neck and then his face. Mei swallowed nervously.

"Can I take your mask off?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated. The last thing he wanted was for her to see his hideous stitched face. Mei waited and he finally gave in. Kakuzu sighed and nodded. Her fingers curled on the edge of his mask and she gently pulled it off along with his hat. It was the first time she saw his face. Rough manly face, with stitches from his mouth to his ears. Dark hair fell on his eyes, covering them from her sight. There was something unsettling in the situation they were in. Mei licked her dry lips and touched his face. She traced his scars with her fingertips, enjoying the rough feeling they left on her skin. She pushed his hair out of the way and glanced into his eyes. Kakuzu's grip tightened on her shoulders. He leaned closer to her face.

"There's one thing I love more than money," he whispered quietly into her ear. "Can you guess?"

She exhaled soundly and bit her bottom lip. She could still feel his hot breath on her flesh, and it excited her. "Kakuzu," his name rolled off her tongue and echoed in his ears. "I love you too," her voice was quiet but he heard.

His lips softly pressed against hers in a tender yet demanding kiss. Her arms tighten about his neck as he held her ever tighter in his embrace, his arms slowly massaged her lower back. Kakuzu licked her bottom lip. He was enticing and Mei gave in. Kakuzu groaned and pinned her to the wall, earning a gasp of surprise and thrill. He used the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance which Kakuzu won easily. Mei moaned into the kiss while he explored every inch of her hot wet mouth. She ran her hands up and down his arms, occasionally giving them a squeeze.

"Fuck, _Mei_ ," he whispered, "You drive me crazy," Kakuzu nibbled on her ear. His hands worked fast as he pulled off her black turtleneck. She held her breath, while she watched him study her bare chest. He moved his mouth to her neck kissing and biting on her collar bone searching for that special place that would earn him a moan. It did not take him long to find. As soon as his lips brushed over her weakness, Mei let out a loud moan and grabbed onto his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin encouraging. Kakuzu continued nibbling on her flesh, occasionally tracing it with his tongue. Mei could not resist and ran her fingers through his thick hair, loving how it felt. He pressed himself against her body, letting her feel his rock-hard manhood against her thigh. She wiggled her hips earning his smile.

He tickled her sides making her fall on the ground laughing. Ever since he saw Hidan do it, he wanted to cut off his hands and throw them to the vultures. He wanted to be the only one allowed to touch her this way. Mei continued laughing as he traced her sides with his rough fingertips, but her laughs soon turned to moans as his touches became more intimate. He laid on top of her capturing her lips with his. Mei flipped him over and got on top, granting him the view of her half naked body. She kissed her way down his neck to his stomach and lower, teasing him with her tongue, making him tense up under her touch. She smiled innocently and pulled his pants down revealing his manhood. She brushed her fingers across his manhood making Kakuzu moan in pleasure and agony. His desires were growing, and her teasing was not helping. He had no idea how much longer he could restrain himself.

Kakuzu quickly switched their positions. Her bra was off, and his mouth found itself on one of her dark nipples. He sucked and played with it skilfully making her moan louder and louder. His hands reached for her shorts and he quickly pulled them off leaving her in her black panties. He kissed her again while he reached down into her underwear and slipped one finger inside her. Her warmth clenched on his finger tightly, making him grit his teeth. She shifted and moaned his name. Kakuzu moved his finger around bringing her close to release. He pulled it out and licked it.

"You taste _so good_ ," he stated playing with her belly button. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so their faces were inches away.

"Take me," she whispered looking into his eyes. He needed no more invitation. Her underwear was ripped to shreds and legs were wrapped around his waist. The tip of his manhood entered her, but he suddenly stopped.

" _Say my name_ ," he whispered.

" _Kakuzu_ ," she moaned biting his neck.

"Louder,"

"Kakuzu," she nearly screamed. He thrust his manhood hard inside, causing a cry to escape her beautiful lips. Mei's grip around his tightened and toes curled. Kakuzu started moving. His pace was irregular, as he was unsure. He wanted to pleasure her. He wanted the girl in his arms to feel good. Mei bit his earlobe. "Kakuzu..." she whispered. " _Faster_ ," and he obeyed. She dug her nails into his back moaning loudly as he continued thrusting inside her. The last bits of their sanity were disappearing.

With a final thrust he collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was rapid and irregular. He rolled over and pulled her on his chest. Mei rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her in a strong protective embrace. Mei looked up at his face. Her hair stuck to her parted lips. She licked her bottom lip and he felt himself getting hard once again. Her eyes narrowed in a playful manner.

"Kakuzu, read my lips," she said. Mei touched her bottom lip.

_I want you._

***

**Three months later**

"You disobeyed the rule and for that you and your _boyfriend_ will be punished," one of the Jashin's priests yelled throwing his arms in the air. His face was enraged, and droplets of saliva gathered in the corners of his mouth.

"I do not care what happens to me, but leave _him_ out of this," Mei yelled back clenching her fists. The priest glared at the girl and continued his tirade.

Hidan watched them argue without a single word. He watched the only girl he ever loved fight for another man, _his partner_. She left _him_ for another man, knowing well about the consequences. She was willing to risk her everything for _someone else_. He _hated_ it. It _disgusted_ him. He wanted her to get punished; he wanted to see her suffer.

***

In less than a year Kakuzu was killed in a battle. All his hearts were destroyed by Uzumaki Naruto, and even thought Kakuzu survived his attack the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi finished him. When she found out about his death, she lost her senses. Her body and mind filled with agony. She felt her soul quickly wither.

Mei rushed to the place where Kakuzu was killed just to find his bleeding dead body there. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched onto his lifeless arm, repeating his name over and over again. She buried him in the garden of a small old house, hidden deep in the mountains. Every day she had come to his grave and cried until she would helplessly fall asleep. After a year white flowers bloomed on Kakuzu's grave. Many years have passed since that day. Nobody heard about her ever since. The world was dead to her and she was dead to the world.

***

The old woman shifted in her place making herself a bit more comfortable on the hard-wooden chair.

"This is the story about a girl who had everything and was left with nothing, not even pain," She said quietly to the cat. The woman looked at the while flowers in front of her and smiled. For the first time in many years, she felt at peace.

"Soon my love," she whispered quietly, "Soon we will be together again," the old woman closed her eyes and fell silence. The cat meowed by her feet by she did not respond. The cat waited by her feet but there was no reaction. He jumped on her lap and nuzzled its furry face to her. Her lifeless hand was slowly cooling down.


End file.
